King of the Moment
by HappyGothChan
Summary: China and Hong Kong enjoyed playing Chinese Chess before England took the latter away for a spell. It was a tradition to pass on the red marshal piece to the other when anything good happened. Shorts of characters receiving the King of the Moment title.
1. Authors notes

'Ello there, lovies!

Go-chan here with another attempt at a Hetalia fanfic X3

I have a deep felt love for the character of Hong Kong, and it pains me greatly to see just how little he is appreciated T-T

This series of shorts and drabbles is a result. As said in the summary, the Chinese Chess marshal piece first began its passing between China and Hong Kong, but as time goes on they may use it with others in different shorts as I come up with them. Russia, England, America, and many of the Asians are included in this little game. As such, I may or may not show some of my favorite pairings, and these may fluctuate between shorts.

This is made in part because of my love for Haya-chan and the rest of the LotM crew. I love you guys!

Alright, dearies, let us continue to the real fun!


	2. Number 1 Mom and Brother

While it was a bit disheartening when considering the attendance, or lack thereof, of those awaiting the arrival of a special person, the single participant in this welcome home party made up for it all in his bubbling excitement. Deep brown strands tied back into the signature ponytail bounced lightly as the person of small, childish frame to which they were connected bounced up and down in a happy and expectant manner, hardly able to hold his anticipation. Mahogany brown eyes the color of milk chocolate were wide in waiting if not a bit darkened along their edges due to their owners inability to shut them for a time more than a few moments the prior night. Honestly, how could China sleep? His adorable little Hong Kong was returning home after nearly a century of separation! His adorable little brother. Images of the small harbor nation running to him with outstretched arms and calling him māma were surprisingly vivid now.

But all was not to turn out as planned, or hoped as it should be said. The way China had envisioned his Hong Kong was simply a larger version of the one that lived in his memory, never taken into consideration the concept of the boy changing whilst he lived with England. As such, he was surprised when a particularly indifferent and expressionless Asian face now marred with thick brows was presented to him. Instead of the red tunic he had left in, Hong Kong was now clothed in an English suit. A black blazer – later to be shed to reveal a white dress shirt that was in part covered by a red vest – with matching black pants. Attempts at conversation were made only to be met with mild mumblings. Hugs were greeted with nothing but placid acceptance. Hong Kong had done a complete turnaround on him! This strange boy with side swept bangs of wooden coloring and golden honey brown eyes was unknown to China.

Prior it had been decided that Hong Kong would stay with China for a short while to again become accustomed to the life he had lived that century and a half ago. Readily China drilled the boy with questions about his life under British rule. Was he treated well? How was the food? What had he learned? Whenever possible Hong Kong would answer in turn no more than a single word, otherwise giving as little information as possible, all the while holding his uncaring demeanor. It was as if he was constantly bored with the older nations company. Eventually China would become so hurt and frustrated with the nonchalant behavior given that he would find some excuse to leave. In time he could not stand the separation – having already learned how hard this was after those one hundred years – and return to further drill the brunet teen.

As such it was quite the surprise when the next morning Hong Kong entered the kitchen not in any western garb, but rather something that gave an obvious show of his Chinese heritage. The tunic was of a deep red tone close to royal purple, lined in thin gold strips along its hems and tied with small toggles to its other side at his right shoulder. To match the yellow accents a sash of just such color was tied round his waist to allow the rest of the shirt appearance before it gave way to lightly billow black pants tightened prior white socks slipped into simple black slippers. He appeared so distinctly Asian China caught himself almost forgetting England's patronage. That is, until his eyes came to the boys face. Leveled off brows of a particularly overbearing nature above near emotionless eyes. Dress a chicken in a suit and it's still a chicken. And yet…

"Ehm… Chi… Chi-niki?"

China cringed. Hong Kong had mixed his name with what Korea often called him, Aniki. The annoying younger Asian usually only brought up exasperation for him, so anything that alluded to his existence made him feel particularly tired. With that said, he found himself smiling lightly at this given name by his little Hong Kong. In the hours of day past he hadn't even called him by any name, hadn't said much of anything in fact. This showed some headway, did it not?

"Yes-aru?"

"I wasn't… Mr. Iggy," this nickname procured a laugh on the Chinese man's part, causing the younger of the two to pause in confusion before continuing, "told me I should buy a gift to celebrate our reunion… So, erm, here…" It wasn't until now that China noted the adorable expression breaking into the uncaring façade. Thick brown eyebrows were furrowed and cheeks puffed out just a tad, coated in a faint pink hue.

A white object was held out to him, lightly warm to the touch after being kept within the folds of Hong Kong's shirt for a time. Giddy to receive a present, China took it for examination. It was a white coffee mug, red lettering decorating its surface. There was a series he was vaguely familiar with, the #1 series. #1 Teacher, #1 Daughter, and so on. The one that had just been gifted to him was titled #1 Mom. Blink, blink. M… Mom? Images of the then tiny boy calling him this so lovingly as any child would a parent flashed through his eyes at the speed of light. Even as he was being carried away by England, held in the Europeans arms with his front facing back, he sobbed out the term. China could feel the tears building up, though they were fended off by his chuckling when he caught the small addition. There, crudely written in red paint as if an afterthought, Hong Kong had added the Chinese word for brother.

China had loved his Hong Kong when the nation was but a small offshoot of himself still wholly dependent of him. When pried from his hands he had spent days in an unending depression. When finally reunited he was saddened to find that the now teenage boy had changed almost completely. But he had been wrong… Somewhere in that stony front his beloved brother could be found. And even then, he loved him in his differing nature. Never could Hong Kong find a China that did not hold a deep affection for him.

All was shown in the hug Hong Kong was suddenly pulled down into. He was forced to stoop just a tad as means of compensating for his hug-ees height deficiency. As he had turned quite tsundere over the years, his brows knitted together all the more and he could not resist a tiny insult. "Stupid Chi-niki… I've been wanting to give it to you, but you kept asking questions… And never left me alone long enough to get it out of my bag… Western suits are annoying like that. Can't hide anything too big in the folds…"

This elicited a nice bit of giggling on China's part. Yes, he most definitely liked this Hong Kong as well. Adorable in his embarrassment towards open signs of affection. But his love for him only stood to grow, and the tears formerly threatening to pour through were allowed free reign of his cheeks in the next action from the half-Chinese, half-English teenage brunet.

"Is Chi-niki King of the Moment?"

While remaining within the grasp of his brother Hong Kong searched his person before finally producing a worn wooden circle with red Chinese lettering for marshal. It was the equivalent to the King piece to the more widely known European Chess for the Chinese counterpart. When Hong Kong had stilled been under his roof it was a habit of theirs to play the game so often that a sort of inside joke or tradition was started. Whenever one would have a happy occurrence befall them or win a competition between the two one would say, 'king me,' and the other that had formerly received the piece would pass it on, making the other the King of the Moment. A week before being passed on to England Hong Kong had received it from China. And now, here he was, passing on the item. His years of rolling it in his palm as a means of solace were distinct in the faded pain and smoothed edges.

Warm tears were streaming from milk chocolate eyes. China buried his face into his Hong Kong's shoulder, tightening his hold. "King of the Moment I am-aru…"


	3. King of the Night

Be nice, won't you? ^.^; This is not only my first attempt at RussiaxChina, but also my first lemon... Even if it's not really a full one. My first lemon wedge, neh?

- disclaimer, yada, yada, yada –

Oh, and also. For future reference, Hui is the human name I chose for Hong Kong in an rp of mine – shout out to everyone of LotM! – before I had really bothered to look up various fan given names.

* * *

A few good weeks had passed since the arrival of Hong Kong to his elder brother China's home. Few truly affectionate moves had been put into place on the younger teens part after the ceremonial passing of the marshal piece, but the other most certainly got his fill by eliciting adorable blushes and mumbled retorts whenever he would suddenly embrace his cute little Hong Kong for no reason at all. He was of Asian lineage, of course he could manage in a quick motion such as this without warning his enemy to said onslaught! That said, the mahogany toned set of thick brows aside, Hui was just as Chinese, instincts long past forgotten soon kicking in to allow a few dodges here and there. Though this made Yao all the more giddy and his tackling to the floor ever harder. It was during one of such occasions that Hui learned of China's relationship with a certain be-scarved giant of a man.

"Da? Can I join in the fun?" A voice called from the doorway, causing both Chinese males to glance up from their respective places on the floor and meet amethyst toned orbs rising high as a mountain above them. The scrambling to get to his feet that ensued from China and accompanied blush were noted by the younger of the two.

Ivan Braginski... Hong Kong knew of him, as undoubtedly everyone did, he being a very large and formidable nation indeed. He was quite aware of the bad blood he had held with his sister Taiwan for years. For a while he had become lightly acquainted with the man when he himself acted as a go-between in trade amongst the Asian nations and Russia. The silver hair, deep purple eyes, and large body could be recognized by most anyone. If a bit begrudgingly, he recalled the close friendship his elder brother and this large man had shared in years prior. Apparently this had not fallen through, considering the light bit of teasing that was being made between the two, the Russian would make tentative comments to bring up flustered retorts from the tiny in comparison male. Was it possible that...?

* * *

_Yao panted heavily, apparently the only one feeling the effects of the growing problem in his southern regions. No, there really was another individual that had noted this, though this specific being gave no moans of exasperated pleasure and holed up desires. Instead the rough, calloused hands made it all the more worse by lightly stroking the head of his trembling erection._

_"Haven't I told you - shown you - many times before how... Possessive I am, da?" Ivan breathed into the thin little neck of his lover, grin playing on his lips and eyes heavily veiled with lust._

_These were newly attempted positions, and they were doing wonders on China's libido in a very sick, twisted way. Using the scarf in place of rope or the ever beloved handcuffs Ivan had tied both wrists of his little toy to the headboard. Sitting on his knees, Yao faced the wooden piece of furniture with his sweaty forehead resting upon his arms, breath ragged. It had taken Russia no time at all to strip him of all his clothing. Though it never did. On the flip side, all that had been relieved from Russia's skin was the scarf, leaving him to remain fully clothed._

_"I-I'm sorry, aru. Forgive m-me... A-ARUU!?"_

_Spasms racked his body, back arching instinctively. While one hand continued to massage his member in a painstakingly slow manner, Ivan had slowly, softly, drug his tongue along the long ropey scar that decorated Yao's back. It was this single blemish of his otherwise porcelain skin that gave signs to his history of war. Just as the course, wet muscle left the upper tip of the old battle wound the pressure and heat was released with a cry, China coming all over Russia's palm._

_This single sound was soon dwarfed by its cousins as the night continued on. Coat and other articles of clothing eventually shed, Ivan pumped hard into the much smaller man, fingers gripping China's hips and lips pressed against the heated neck, sheet of black hair sticking to the Asian's face and back. Moans of Ivan's names and various Chinese words or phrases were screamed out, newfound erection aching whilst Russia continually pounded into his sweet spot within overwhelmingly tight heat. Remaining silent beyond deep grunts, Yao was the only one to scream out when the two of them released in unison._

* * *

"So this means I win the bet, da?"

"I suppose so... It never occurred to me that Chi-niki could be so... _Vocal_."

Returning from his shower, Yao fingered the fluffy towel draped over his shoulders with a single thin brow raised curiously. What were those two talking about? Not the day before they had said hardly a word at all, and now they were chatting away in his kitchen. Pressing the lush fabric to his mouth, he blushed deeply. How had he decided to explain the Russian's staying over, again?

Upon his entering of the room in which Hui and Ivan had been conversing China was greeted with the sight of the latter grinning triumphantly and holding a red marshall piece in his gloved hand. "I have won, da. See?"

"Aru... What did you win?" Yao offered in a murmur, managing a small smile. He didn't much like how this was turning out...

"I told Hui here he would most certainly be able to hear you from his room all the way at the other end of the house, da. He didn't believe me." As he spoke Ivan had stood and approached the lithe form of the Chinese man, wrapping his arms around him from the back and pressing a soft kiss to the top of the still damp head of midnight locks.

"I'm surprised, Chi-niki. I was so sure you had more self-discipline than that. Or at least care for me," Hong Kong muttered without a care, sipping his tea. Honestly, making such errotic sounds when his newly arrived brother - a young one, at that, quite impressionable - was around. Uncharacteristicly, Hui was enjoying this too much to keep a small, "tsk, tsk, tsk," from leaving his lips.

"A-ARUU!?"

Russia couldn't quite decide... Even when taking into consideration their countless romps in the bedroom and... Various other places, had he ever seen his little Oriental _this_ red?

* * *

I love you, Haya-chan 3

And on a side note, I'm home with a stomach bug as I write this, so it may not be my best in the world XP

Not to mention I've been going between playing my cousin's Suikoden V - which has brought quite a few sobs on my part -, sleeping, puking my guts out, and writing this... Ferid~! I love you! *cries*

Anyway! If there are any pairings involving China and Hong Kong that you especially like, or possibly pairings of the other Asians *ish most certainly going to indulge her love for GreecexJapan somewhere along the line* I'd be happy to try and write a chapter for ya! Suggestions are loved too!

As are reviews... Pwease?


End file.
